mi loca teoría de MLP
by AkiraRealHuman
Summary: siempre he sido un gran fan de la serie y por la cercanía de la nueva película he decidido volver a verla desde el principio y me di cuenta de una serie de coincidencias que me han llamado poderosamente la atención y que considero que se ha construido para un fin, que la serie siempre tuvo un plan maestro que trazo desde su comienzo y que esta próximo para revelerse y es este año


**Mi teoría de MLP**

 **Tal vez esto no sea un fanfic pero si es parte de la imaginación de un escritor que adora la serie y decidió plasmar sus ideas a través de la escritura por lo cual publicar esto aquí me pareció totalmente valido, cabe mencionar que esta teoría es de mi invención no la he visto en otros lugares (aunque puede haber coincidencias, pues me baso en hechos que observo en la serie y alguien pudo tener ideas parecidas). MLP no me pertenece y esas cosas.**

Como yo siento que MLP está llegando a su fin decidí reverme la serie completa y tratar de digerirla con más atención, tratar de estar más atento a los pequeños detalles y me he dado cuenta de una interesante coincidencia que la verdad tiene mucho potencial y que la explicare luego, antes quiero ir lentamente y contextualizarlos un poco.

(En esta teoría no tomo en cuanta ninguna de las películas de Equestria girls) en esta teoría me he centrado más que nada en los villanos y La posible relación que puedan tener entre sí, para ser más específico me fije en que podrían tener en común con las protagonistas y con esto llegue a la conclusión de que ellos representa lo contraria a ellas, más específicamente a sus elementos, mi teoría data de que podrían existir los elementos de la desarmonía y que los villanos mostrados en la serie serían sus portadores . Comenzaremos con la primera villana quien fue la que nos introdujo a la serie: Nightmare Moon, hagamos memoria, ella era la princesa que gobernaba equestria junto a su hermana, pero lentamente empezó a perder la razón al darse cuenta que carecía de los que su hermana tenia, de ese respeto, de aquel amor, de aquella fidelidad. La princesa Luna fue carcomida por la **envidia** transformándola en Nightmare Moon, por lo tanto ella representa la envidia, aquello que te hace desear lo que los demás tienen, esa tristeza por querer algo y no tener lo. El elemento contradictorio a la envidia es la **generosidad** , pues si la envidia es querer lo que no tienes, pues la generosidad es la de dar lo que tienes, por lo tanto Rarity es la contraparte de Nightmare Moon (como dato curioso en el comic a quien decide poseer el espíritu de Nightmare es a Rarity entre todas las protagonistas). Después aparece Discord y aquí las cosas se complican un poco, él es el espíritu del caos y desarmonía quien gobernó Equestria antes de Celestia y Luna y el representa la **discordia** (irónicamente) **,** para resumir él es todo lo contrario a la armonía, la mayor representante de la armonía es la magia y a esta siempre la relacionan con la magia pues la magia de la amistad es lo que pone en armonía todo el reino y como sabrán la representante de la **magia** es Twilight, como dato curioso Twilight siempre ha tenido una personalidad donde prevalece el orden, la organización y la armonía en cabio Discord es desordenado, caótico teniendo personalidades muy contrastadas, conclusión: la contraparte de Discord es Twilight. Al final de la segunda temporada se introduce a la reina Chrysalis, este es más simple de explicar. Ella es la reina de los changelings quien ideo un plan para tomarse Canterlot que consistía en raptar la identidad de una princesa en el día de su boda y así engañar a todos tal como Twilight indica, ella fue falsa y manipuladora por lo tanto su elemento sería el de la **mentira** pues ella le mintió a todo el mundo y su habilidad consiste en falsificar la identidad de alguien para así engañar a sus seres cercanos y alimentarse de su amor, lo contrario a al engaño seria la verdad, es decir la honestidad, así que la reina Chrysalis sería la contraparte de Applejack . Ahora hablare sobre rey sombra, era el antiguo rey del imperio de cristal donde sometió a los habitantes a una esclavitud y aparentemente disfrutaba del sufrimientos de ellos, por su actitud y maldad con los demás el seria el elemento de la **infelicidad,** pues su solo recuerdo traía miedo por parte de los ponis de cristal. Un dato curioso es que el espejo encantado del rey sombra infundía tristeza y dolor (elementos relacionados a la infelicidad) a quien lo mirara. Por lo que Pinkie Pie es la contraparte de rey sombra (otro dato curioso es que Pinkie es quien ha tenido más diálogos a lo largo de la seria dada a su extrovertida personalidad en cabio rey sombra se limitaba a gruñir y risas malvadas, teniendo en todo su aparición solo 4 diálogos). El villano de la 4 temporada fue Tirek, él es un centauro con la capacidad de robar las magias provenientes de pony tanto terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, e hizo una alianza con Discord para tomar Equestria. ¿Que representa el? Bueno es muy simple, Tirek siempre ha estado relacionado con la **traición,** cuando trato de conquistar Equestria por primera vez fue traicionado por su hermano y miles de años después el traiciono a Discord luego de que este yo no le servía. Esta demás decir que su elemento es la traición o en su defecto la deslealtad, siendo este la contraparte del elemento de Rainbow Dash: la lealtad. Ahora hablare de la última villana agregada en la serie hasta la fecha Starlight Glimmer, siendo hasta el momento la villana más compleja introducida en la serie, ella soñaba con una utopía igualitaria, un mundo sin individualidad y egoísmo y para aquel fin creo una aldea imponiendo sus ideas en ellos. Pero ella fue la egoísta, ella obligo a todos a través del miedo y la manipulación a ser quien no son y penando cada cosa de ellos que los hagan únicos. Ella es el elemento de antipatía, siendo cegada por sus ideales pasaba por encima de los pensamientos de los demás. Al contrario alguien que es flexible con sus ideas por el bien de los demás, que es más comprensible a las circunstancias, que es capaz de ponerse en el lugar de los demás, alguien lleno de bondad y compresión incapaz de pisotear a alguien si piensa diferente a ella (no como Starlight que casi destruye Equestria) sería la representante de la amabilidad, por lo tanto Fluttershy es la contraparte de Starlight (Como dato curioso fue Fluttershy quien descubrió la farsa de Starlight y la expuso a su pueblo).

Estos son los detalles que he descubierto disperso en la serie, y la duda más grande al fijarme en estos es si es solo una coincidencia o si esto estuvo pensado desde el principio de la serie, si siempre hubo un plan maestro y para mí esto no es coincidencia, esto podría representar una increíble premisa para el final de la serie, además los escritores que se encargaron de crear los episodios donde se introducen estos personajes son los mismo siendo: Lauren faust, M.A Larson y principalmente Meghan McCarthy ( ella introdujo a la mayoría) además que ella formara parte del equipo que dirigirá la película de este año. ¿Ese siempre fue el plan? ¿Será circunstancial en la trama? O acaso será coincidencia que después de Starlight no hayan agregado ningún villano nuevo ¡y eso que ha pasado una temporada y media! Bueno en este punto solo queda esperar y ver qué ocurre, si llega a ocurrir sería algo increíble y si no pues una pena porque sería un desperdicio de lo que probablemente sería la mejor sorpresa de toda la franquicia y la excusa perfecta para volver a ver a todos los villanos

 **Bueno eso sería todo y sé que no es una teoría pulida y que puede haber algunos fallos y estoy dispuesto a debatir y hablar sobre el tema, pues me gustaría saber que les ha parecido y si para ustedes puede haber alguna acotación que hacer a mi teoría. PSD. Estoy escribiendo un fanfic en mi cuenta y pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo (¡ soy tan flojo!) y sin mas no leemos luego.**


End file.
